Family
by adatenoway
Summary: Family does not come from your blood. It is the people standing beside you when no one else is. Family loyalty will come into question and secrets from the past will be revealed. New relationships grow shaky . Some relationships become sticky. A pack story. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Past

Family does not come from your blood.

It is the people standing beside you

when no one else is.

The Past

The clicking of the king's combat clothed feet, slapping swiftly against the granite floor of the hall, alerted the Guard of his presence. The Guard quickly yet strongly threw their right arm across their chest, over their hearts and bowed their heads down from their necks. Each guard silently giving respect and showing their loyalty to their king.

Caius, the king entered red faced and eyes blazing in rage. Puffs of breath loudly escaped his mouth not from the exertion of the act of walking but the consequence of his unexplainable anger. His little brother by 3 years Marcus followed behind silently and calm, as he was commonly known for.

Caius huffed and puffed in rage, pacing in front of the guard, until he stopped.

"The damned Romanians have declared war."


	2. The beginning of The Beginning

Author's Note

Please review and give your honest opinion as to what could be added or fixed or your thoughts. Even if you just want to say where you think this story is going, what's going to happen next. I respect criticism but I do not tolerate comments that try to drag my story through the mud and with no reason try to destroy my work.

Anyways Onwards

* * *

_The beginning after The Beginning_

The rushed sound of footsteps coming from the edge of the forest caused me to come awake. Sitting up to my elbows from my laying position I looked to my right, outside the window and was met with the lightness of the sky. With a huff I fell back onto the mattress earning a groan from my wife. My eyes closing on their own accord I drowsily waited for the sound of the inevitable knock, that was going to be on my door. I waited and waited but it never came. Opening my eyes I met with a pair of brown and green ones, causing my body to jump in shock.

Embry was our newest member, no not member but a new wolf to La Push. Paul found him in the forest nearly dead. He had open wounds all over that were bleeding and he was beaten to what looked like an inch of his life.

"Sam there's a problem. We caught several different scents as well as a familiar one along the edge of the boarder of Forks."

I tried to extricate myself from the strong grasp of my mate's hand and failed. She slowly wound herself even more into my body, almost as if her conscious was willing me not to go. Her leg was thrown on top of mine and was very close to my junk. She never moves like this, she's usually a sound sleeper. Looking up at Embry I can see him looking at my mate in disdain, causing a growl to come from my chest. Jumping up from my side of the bed my foot got caught and tangled in the covers causing me to half skip half crumble to the ground. My mate who was wrapped within the covers was pulled unsuspectingly to the ground as well.

I tried to grab her but Embry was faster and made it to her before she could reach the ground. Her screeches could be heard. My ears were ringing, she had the lungs of a banshee.

"Let go of me, get your filthy hands off of me you filthy mongrel. You don't deserve to touch me. Get your hands of me a once, filthy bastard." Emily?

"Emily it's just Embry, it's just Embry there's no need to worry. Your safe you're ok, its just Embry." I can't help but reach for her, she must have thought someone was trying to take her. Just as I was almost had her within arm's reach she dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground. A loud thunk could be heard as her head hit the floor.

How dare he just drop her like that, my mate.

"Embry how could you d…"

"I don't have time for this shit. Deal with her and get your ass outside, we have shit to do."

Before I could even say anything he was gone.


	3. The reason comes to life

_**The reason comes to light**_

Vampires, they fucking smell and taste disgusting. They're smell was such a bad odor it was like a skunks spray in a perfume bottle that was sprayed after somebody took a shit. How Jacob could stand the smell of that damn leech lover was beyond me. How he could fall for the enemy's girl was beyond me as well. I mean what the hell kind of wolf was he, and he's supposed to be the next damn alpha. Hell no. The day I follow him is the day I have sex with a leech.

"Paul get your damn head out of my damn business and fucking catch the leech, it passed you up asshole." Shit. Pushing myself to as fast as I could go I caught the leech a little more than 3 Blocks ahead of me. Damn. That leech is going to get away. Embry went to go get Sam and he is the fastest out of all of us. Shit.

Pushing myself even more I could feel the burning increase within my legs. Flashes of a small face with a wide bright smile came from the depths of my memory. The wind did nothing to cool me down from the heat wave that had consumed me. My breaths were coming in hard pants and wheezes. Giggles from an innocent little girl played like a sound track. I can't fail. I can't let a leech get the best of me. Not now not ever. Only two blocks ahead that damn red head leech was. Come on Paul you have to catch this bitch. Not for that leech lover but because that leech could kill a member of your family if left alive. You have to catch her. Pushing myself harder than I ever have I caught up to her only leaving a foot of room between us. We had been chasing this leech for over two months. She'd been crossing on and off our territory and the Cullens'. Like a fat mosquito she had lived for far too long, she needed to die. My body was exhausted and breathing hurt but I can't give up.

I won't give up. Push yourself.

"Paul let her go. She's going onto Cullen territory. Paul we'll get her next time." There is not going to be a next time. Three inches between us. Push yourself, you can do this.

Two inches to go. Push yourself. An inch and you have her.

"Let her go Paul she's going to jump onto Cullen territory. Think about the treaty."

"Fuck the treaty. I'm doing them a favor."

A half an inch left. Almost there, I can do this."She jumped off of the green grassed bank trying to go over the river that separated the Cullen territory from ours. Crunching up my body and legs ready to release my body up and out like a spring and my front paws came off the ground.

"PAUL STOP." Sam. No. My body quickly obeyed the command and went back down to the ground. No. No. I was so close. So close.

Phasing human I threw a punch at the nearest tree. The skin on my knuckles breaking open and blood slithered down my arm only to drop to the ground as my hand created a fist.

"How could you do that? How could you let her go? How could you do that to me, Sam? How could you betray the pack like that? How could you help the leeches?"

"I helped the pack. Your selfish thinking would have broken the treaty. Did you think of the pack? You were not thinki.."

"I was thinking. That leech has been killing humans left and right. There are 24 people dead because that damn leech has gotten away. I had her Sam. I had her. We were created to defeat these things and now because of the treaty we have vampires living next to us. Our people are phasing because of them and because we have this treaty we are allowing the things that we were created to kill get away. We had a deal. We kill those who kill humans we kill them and you just let one go.'

"I did not, it was for.."

"Oh don't spout that bullshit. It's for the better of the pack my ass. It's better for you. Well you still have your mate. My sister is dead and you know why, because you allowed that creature to go free and protect your mate when you're supposed to be protecting your people. She was only four, she couldn't protect herself. You choose your mate over all of us and my sister is dead because of it. If anyone else dies because of that thing it's on you. You killed them and I hope they're lives haunt you for the rest of your life."

* * *

A little girl with black long hair stands in an empty house crying. Her sobs shook her body and her red bloodshot eye twitched with such anxiety.

"Where are you? Where are you? I'm so scared. Help me. Screaming and little cries came from the little girl as her life spilled from bone deep gashes. The girls' red blood used to paint the house and her body the art piece to be displayed. Her screams quieted as her body grew cold and her tan skin so soft turned dull. Her wide smile now a frown stained blue from the kiss of death. As her last breath trudged through her lungs and up her throat she whispered

" Where were you Paulie?"


	4. Check Mate

_**Check Mate**_

I told him that they didn't like me, they all blame me. It was my life and I decided to save mine. Only I control the acts of my body. Who are they to decide what I should sacrifice? They weren't there to witness what had happened. I told him that they didn't like me but no, he just can't believe that his pack would hate his mate. I am his mate so why can't he trust me?

He's always gone, trying to help his "people". The puny little humans can't protect themselves. I have to suffer his absence I am the one who has to stay at home while he goes out to play hero. I am left lonely and cold, but only I seem to be bothered by it. Should I live such a boring life? Shall I just stay here and wait day in and day out for him to come back like some kind of love sick maid? Am I here just to entertain him when the need be?

He will heed me and cater to my needs. He will love me and take care of me even spoil me. I have done too much to lose to a man who puts others over me. I will rectify this wrong.

Continuing to cook dinner I felt my husband's arms wrap around my waist, his hot arms warming up my womb.

"My darling mate. Emily you know I love you."

"As do I my husband. But I would rather you show me your love in the bedroom." A growl reverberated through the skin of my neck and caused goose bumps to trickle down my body. I had him just where I wanted him, at my mercy. Check mate.

Please Review..

Thank you to all those who have supported my story. All of my followers and favriters (its a word in my dictionary) and reviewers as of now and my future ones.

Special shout out to brankel1 and Dottyanne who have given their opinion on my work. Thank You.


End file.
